


third time’s the charm

by SpiritTamer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: (points @ tev) i WILL give you cool fandom content, Non-human Character(s), a story ill write in full one day, out of context lore drops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritTamer/pseuds/SpiritTamer
Summary: Strife’s not sure what to feel. Fear? Hope?If he’s hopeful, then what is he hoping for?(or: lumians are really shit pilots)





	third time’s the charm

**Author's Note:**

> HEWWO,,, can i introduce you to me putting tevela’s minecraft character into my pre-existing yogscast lore because its my city and i do whatever the hell i want. special shoutout to tumblr user @x3phos for helpin me out with some of this stuff!! mwah @ van
> 
> im aware strife doesn’t canonly crash in solutions in chaos lol, we don’t even know if xeph does, but it’s a fun headcanon i like to run with. enjoy!!

. . .

_  
Hey, Strife. It’s Lomadia. Sorry this is so late, but we’ve got an issue a couple chunks from the Witches’ Hut. Some kind of ship crashed. Figured you or Xephos would know what to do, but the tower is closer, so you’re my first call. It reminds me of how he described his own fall, so could be an extraterrestrial or someone of your species. I’ve got no idea. The fire it caused isn’t spreading, but should probably be checked on anyway. If you get a chance to take a closer look, I owe you big time. Thanks. _

. . .

The message left on his communicator is still ringing in Strife’s ears an hour later, as he hovers with his jetpack a couple hundred blocks above the ground, overlooking one of Minecraftia’s many vast forests. Up above, the starry night sky engulfs him, far away enough from civilization so no light shone through the trees.

Except for, of course, the section of open forest he hovered over. Spread between the trees were large chunks of broken, shiny metal, oddly contorted from slamming into the ground and ramming against a nearby tree. The fire from the crash had settled, leaving singed branches and large piles of embers, still lighting up the area. 

Swallowing heavily, Strife maneuvers himself a few feet away from the worst part of the crash to turn off his jetpack and lets himself fall, landing softly on the forest floor weightlessly and silently, his free runner boots breaking the fall. 

Starting to walk forward, avoiding piles of cinder and ash, he wonders if this is how Xephos felt. He wasn’t the one to find Strife when he crashed, of course, but hearing about it second hand must have caused the worst feeling. 

Strife’s not sure what to feel. Fear? Hope?

If he’s hopeful, then what is he hoping for?

Xephos had reason to be hopeful, waiting for years if Strife would ever follow in his footsteps, escaping from what was left of his planet, with no way to contact. But what is Strife looking to find, if anything?

He hadn’t thought about home in so long. Had blocked out the memories of the few he cared for, knowing the chances of seeing them again were less than slim. He figured they’d forever be the only two lumians to make it out of their galaxy.

Well, there was one person who he could imagine surviving the trip, but… that was wishful thinking.

The state the crash site is in seems to bury those ideas six feet under the ground, with how destroyed the remains of the ship are, and with how long the fire has been burning. He starts surveying it anyway, searching for any sign of life. Pushing aside a jagged cut of steel, bolts scattered around it, his assumptions are quickly proved wrong, catching movement out of the corner of his eye, as something shifts to the left and in front of him. 

It’s a hooded and cloaked figure, struggling to stand between debris, shoulders trembling. Humanoid, his size. At this point he was expecting a body or less, so he has to stop himself from gasping. 

Stepping forward, Strife chooses his words carefully.

“I’m not here to hurt you.”

It’s only a half lie. He won’t if they won’t. He’ll still defend himself. His palm is hovering over the atomic disassembler on his belt, deactivated but able to be swung with no hesitation. 

He’s getting dejavu from first meeting Parvis, now. Except then, it had been a simple iron sword, and not a piece of dangerous technology he’d threatened him with. 

The words are a mistake. Everything from there seems to happen in slow motion. 

With a mighty yell, the hooded figure whips around, cloak billowing out behind them, as they draw a silver broadsword from their belt. The movement is strong and calculated, one from a trained warrior who knows how to handle a weapon, as they swing. The twist of their spine and torso causes their hood to fly off in the process, loosely tied, revealing a thick head of magenta hair, the light from the charred fires around them making it appear neon pink.

Most notably is their glowing eyes and pulsing freckles, a vibrant blue, matching that of the center of a flame. 

He has no time to take in the details, as the long sword blade is merciless, swinging towards him with the force of their entire body put into it. Despite attacking first, Strife is faster. With a single button press, the atomic disassembler activates in less than a millisecond, and he only has to jerk his wrist for it collide with the broadsword.

The old metal is no match for pure electric energy, and it’s glowing head melts through the blade like a hot knife through butter, shattering the majority of the sword’s length and sending it flying a few feet across the ground. The other lumian is left just gripping the remaining hilt. They stare down at it, as the metal sizzles, astonished and unable to react.

Carefully, Strife pulls the disassembler away from their face, but keeps it on, still wary.

And then, the realization hit him.

It’d been years since they’d last seen each other, of course, but he knew no other lumian who fought like that, strength equivalent to that of an army. If it wasn’t for the technology gap, he’s sure his head would be on the ground now. He feels he’s looking at the same person who’d first defeated Prince Xephos in a fencing duel fifteen years prior, a royal who didn’t deserve to sit and look pretty in a castle. 

That, and no one in the court had the same unique appearance, such a vibrant fiery glow and hair to match. It couldn’t be, and yet, though missing her crown…

_ “Princess Tevela?” _

She’s still staring at snapped blade, blinking, processing. But ever so slowly, she starts to tilt her head upward, and finally meets his eyes at Strife’s words, gazing at their glowing green.

And then, softly,

_ “Will?” _

**Author's Note:**

> im @strifesolution on tumblr where i might eventually post about some more lumian lore, hmu with some questions if you please ;o;


End file.
